Shinji and Akira
by gunman
Summary: Shinji gets teleported to another universe where he is found and trained by the powerful amazon Akira Kandori to become a fighter, as well as her lover. Response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Challenge.


_**SHINJI AND AKIRA  
**_by Gunman

Disclaimer: I do not own Eva or Natsuki Crisis.

Summary: Shinji gets teleported to Jotoh Academy where he meets the muscled amazon Akira Kandori and trained to be a proper martial artist.

This is basically another response to Invincible Shinji's Romance Challenge.

Idea from SerpentKing707

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Shinji groaned as he rubbed his eyes, letting sunlight fill his vision. His sight was met by blue sky and white cloud, a gentle wind caressing his face. He blinked twice to make sure he wasn't dreaming this.

And then pinched himself to be sure.

_No. Not dreaming. I'm.... I'm out of Eva. Out of the Angel. But.... where....?_ he thought as he sat up and looked around, noticing he was in a park of some kind. He himself was on a hillside. Looking around he didn't see anyone.... until a trample of footsteps could be heard.

Shinji turned his head and saw a young woman running through a small dirt trail, with two figures running after her. The woman looked to be about 16 or 17 years old, dressed in a school uniform with long light brown hair. The men in question were tall and muscular, with short dark hair, black tanktops and blue jeans, white running shoes, and sporting masks that made them look like they worked for Vega.

The girl suddenly stopped running, spun around and lunged at the two masked men. This made Shinji gasp when he saw it.

_She's going to attack them? How? They're bigger than her. There's two of them. How can she...?_ he started to wonder, only to have his questions answered when he saw the girl leap into the air and kick one of the masked men in the face. _Oh!_

The girl flipped backwards to avoid the swinging of the second man's fists. She blocked the attacks when he finally got within range of her, then threw a fierce kick that connected with her arms. She blocked the attack, but the kick sent her skidding across the dirt trail. It was then that Shinji noticed that the first man had gotten up and was joining the fight. He watched intently as punches were thrown and blocked, kicks were delivered and avoided, and all the while a strange buzzing in his head confused the boy no end.

But this stopped when the first masked man leapt up and kicked at the girl, connecting with her head while the second man dove in low and slammed his fist into her gut.

Shinji was on the move in a second, not knowing what he was really doing, only knowing that he had to do something.

While he was racing to the girls aid, a pair of dark eyes watched with interest.

Shinji was upon the two men as they loomed over the unconscious woman. Without a conscious thought in his head, Shinji leapt into the air and threw his legs open, nailing both men in their heads and driving them apart from the girl.

"What?"

"Huh?"

"I won't let you touch her!" Shinji declared as the pair looked at each other.

"Really? Not like you can do anything about it." the first attacker said.

"Get the girl, I'll deal with this punk!" the second attacker said.

The man attacked, hoping to take down the boy with a single punch. That hope was dashed when said boy not only deflected his attack, but grabbed his arm and threw him to the side.

_What the... how did he know that move? _The man thought as he went down face-first.

_How did I do that? _Shinji thought with shock written all over his face.

Across the way, a pair of dark eyes noticed the boys expression, her eyebrows knitting in similar confusion.

_He pulled off that move rather well, yet he seems confused at how he did it._ the owner of the eyes thought.

The first man looked over as his downed partner before attacking the boy in the strange skintight blue and white bodysuit. Shinji ducked the kick, and shot his arm up, jabbing the man in the family jewels then pushing him to the ground. The second man got up from the ground and joined in the attack, throwing punch after punch that the boy kept deflecting with amazing skill that seemed to shock the boy.

Within seconds both men were on their feet and attacking Shinji left and right. Despite being outmatched and outnumbered, Shinji held his own amazingly well. In fact, he seemed to be using the same style his attackers were using to defend himself. However, Shinji had neither the strength or the trained stamina to keep pace with the men. A fist got through his defenses and connected with his head, causing him to spit blood from his mouth.

Fists and kicks laid into him as darkness took him.

_What I get for being a hero._ Was Shinji's last thought before unconsciousness claimed him.

"Stupid punk-ass little turd!" the first man said, kicking Shinji in the stomach.

"Let's rip this pup a new one and be done with him!" the second man said.

"Right."

However, as they were about to finish the boy, someone gripped their shoulders roughly and yanked them back, the pair flying through the air and landing hard on their backsides. They were about to protest and curse, when they looked up and noticed who had thrown them.

"A-Akira-sama?" the pair gasped when they saw their attacker.

It would have taken most people least a dozen seconds to realize that the person standing before them was in-fact a woman. If her somewhat noticeable breasts weren't evidence enough. She had short brown hair that was neatly trimmed, her body bulging with muscles that most boys her age would have been envious of. She was tall and lean, despite being well-muscled, and dressed in a tight red tanktop, a pair of black spandex pants, and black running shoes.

"Get out of here!" the woman, Akira Kandori, snarled.

"But... the girl!" the first man said, pointing to the still unconscious girl.

"Leave her." she stated.

"But..."

"NOW!" she shouted.

The masked men scrambled to their feet and jogged off.

Once they were gone, Akira looked down at the bleeding and unconscious boy on the ground. She rolled him over onto his back, brushing a stray lock of hair out of his face.

_This can't be what I think it is._ She thought. _But... I have to be sure. _

Picking him up gently, Akira walked off with Shinji in her muscular arms.

Minutes later, a cheerful girl with long brown hair wearing the same school uniform as the girl who had been attacked by the two men earlier appeared and noticed her friend.

"Rina? Are you alright?" Natsuki Kisumi asked, noticing several bruises on the girl.

"Oh!! What happened?" Rina Takaoka asked, rubbing her cheek.

"I don't know." Natsuki Kisumi replied. "You look like you've been in a fight. Your clothes aren't ripped or torn off you, so you haven't been raped."

_Thank god_. Rina thought as she patted herself down to assure herself of that fact.

"But where are your assailants?" Natsuki wondered, noticing the signs of fighting, which included blood splatters on the ground.

"Don't know. Last thing I remember was a man in a mask knocking me cold. And that's... odd. You don't just knock someone out and leave them. They didn't rob me. Didn't rape me. So... what?"

"Maybe someone else intervened?"

"But who?"

"Don't know. But I get the feeling we'll meet them later on."

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Jotoh Academy)

Shinji blinked his eyes again, staring up at another unfamiliar ceiling.

"Where am I?" Shinji asked.

"The Karate Training Hall at Jotoh Academy." a tough woman's voice said.

Shinji sat up and looked at the muscular woman, at first mistaking her for a bodybuilder.

"Who are you?" Shinji asked.

"The woman who saved your neck, kid." she replied. "I am Akira Kandori."

"Shinji Ikari." he said with a bow of his head.

"Stand up." she ordered.

Shinji stood up.

"I want you to watch something." she said.

Akira then preformed a series of Karate movements right in front of him.

"Now.... do exactly what I did." she ordered.

Shinji looked a little confused, but nodded and then duplicated the moves she showed him perfectly.

The shocked look on his face was priceless.

"Alright, now watch me again." Akira said as she went through a series of Muay Thai moves. "Now, do what I just did."

Shinji executed the moves exactly. His face grew paler as he did them, however.

Akira preformed a series of Jujitsu, Capoeira, Savate, and Tien Shan Pai moves and then had Shinji preform them just as she did.

(AN: Jujitsu is from Japan, Capoeira is from Brazil, Savate is from France, and Tien Shan Pai is from China)

However, by the time Shinji was finished with the last style, he was white as a sheet, his hands were shaking and he looked up at the amazon-like woman with a lost look.

"How.... when.... where.... I don't.... how..." he stuttered.

"I wasn't sure before. But now I am." Akira said. "You have Photographic Reflexes.'

"What?" he gasped, still confused.

"You have the ability to memorize any type of movement or physical action, in this case martial arts, and can reproduce them flawlessly. Mastering a martial arts system would normally take years of dedicated practice. But you can master any technique within a matter of minutes, just by viewing it." she said with a smile.

"I... can?" he gasped.

"You didn't know?" she asked.

"I.... I never... I couldn't do this before." he replied.

"Hmm. Well, for whatever reason, you can now."

Shinji seemed to ponder this for a few minutes.

"So... what does that mean?" Shinji asked.

"It means... I'm going to teach you every martial arts system I know. When I'm finished with you, you're gonna be a master of the martial arts!" Akira declared.

Shinji stared at the woman, wondering if she was crazy and if he should refuse. But then again, Akira didn't seem like a woman who would accept 'No' for an answer. And as a second thought, Shinji realized that it would probably be to his benefit to learn how to fight. Odd considering he never knew how, and now, he had the perfect means of which to learn.

"And it probably wouldn't hurt if you got stronger, kid." Akira said, lighting punching Shinji in the shoulder, causing him to stumble backwards a few feet.

"Yeah. I think so." Shinji agreed, rubbing his shoulder.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(Six Weeks Later)

Shinji had finished warming up and was going though Tai Chi moves right as Akira came in.

She looked over to her prize student, before noticing Satake Yamashi in the corner.

"And what are you doing here?" the amazon asked the long-haired fighter.

"Nothing much. Just helping your prodigy with his warm ups."

Akira scoffed. "Shinji doesn't need help with his warm-ups. He knows the routine." she said before heading over to the free-weights on the other side of the room and started pumping them with her muscular arms. "What are you really doing here?" she asked.

"Like I said, just helping. And I need to get going." Satake said as he stood up. But before he left he turned to Shinji. "Remember what we talked about, Shinji."

"I will, sir." Shinji nodded as the man left.

Akira huffed as she set down the massive weighted barbells down and stood up.

"Exactly what did he talk to you about, Shinji?" Akira asked.

Shinji's mind flashed back to his conversation with Satake.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
(**FLASHBACK**)

"What do you mean 'Akira-sensei will be sacrificed'?" Shinji gasped, pausing in his warm-ups.

Satake sighed. "Taizan does not tolerate failure. Do you know about Akira-sans former training partner, Misaki Yanagisawa?"

"Yes. Akira-sensei mentioned him some weeks ago." Shinji stated, remembering a training match she had had with six highly skilled fighters in the Jotoh Academy karate club. They were all black belts, but that meant nothing as each one was laid out on his butt. "They were training partners, but he left to go and train another individual. A woman named Natsuki, if I'm not mistaken."

"You are not mistaken. He left more than two years ago to train/teach at another school. Akira-san took it rather... personally."

"But that doesn't explain why you said Akira-sensei would be sacrificed. I've never seen her loose a fight, either in or out of a match. She's too strong."

"Physically, but as strong as she is, as skilled as she is, she isn't invincible. And I am worried that her bitterness has made her rather.... unfocused on her goals."

"What goals?"

"She told you about the karate match against Natsuki Kisumi next month, yes?"

"Of course."

"I've watched Misaki training Natsuki, and the girl is not only talented, but she is.... passionate."

Shinji looked confused. "I don't understand."

Satake sighed a bit before explaining. "Akira had... feelings for Misaki. Feelings that he did not reciprocate. It left her feeling... alone. Betrayed. When he left Jotoh Academy to train Natsuki, she felt even more betrayed. While our dear Akira has grown strong through her bitterness, I am afraid she has no real reason to...... what I mean is....that girl lost the one person she considered her equal. Who she thought cared for her."

"Oh. I see."

"Yes." he said, even as a wicked grin spread across his face. "Personally what I think she needs is a good fucking."

CRASH!

Satake laughed aloud as he watched Shinji crash to the ground, a hot blush spread across his face like he'd been in the sun too long.

"Oh! Does that embarrass you? Were you imagining her naked?"

"Please... stop!" Shinji groaned as he picked himself up. "You shouldn't talk about Akira-sensei like that."

"Yes, I think I've teased both of you enough for one day." he said.

"If Akira-sensei was here, she'd probably kick your ass for that comment."

"Probably."

(**END FLASHBACK**)  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

"He.... talked about your upcoming fight with Natsuki." Shinji said.

"Oh." she growled. "Well, come on, time for sparring."

"Yes, sensei."

The pair positioned themselves across from each other. Despite the obvious difference in both size and strength, Shinji was neither unnerved nor intimidated. He had faced his sensei numerous times before and knew what to expect from the powerful woman. Despite that she had mastered virtually every martial arts system known, her style was easy to predict.

Her style was, not to put too fine a point on it, aggressive. Shinji had noticed early on that there was a lot of anger and bitterness within the muscular amazon. This was proven numerous times in their sparring matching. Which Shinji would often describe as a heavy-handed game of 'hit-and-miss'.

_First move: leg strike to the gut._ He thought as Akira charged and shot her right leg out, causing Shinji to step to the side to avoid it. _Second move: spinning backhand._ He thought as Akira spun around and threw her left hand backwards to try and nail Shinji in the head. He dodged it easily. _Third move: alternating punches, starting with incoming right hand._ He thought as Akira moved in and started throwing punches towards his head, which he dodged as well. _Fourth move: roundhouse kicks to both head and body, followed by leg-sweeps. _

Akira threw the exact moves Shinji predicted, proving not only his experience in their numerous sparring sessions, but also the predictability in the amazon's arsenal of movements.

But while Akira had trained Shinji, and both were experts in more martial arts systems than any other person they knew, the woman was obviously lax in the department of creativity. Anyone who had faced Akira in battle, numerous times, without given over to the fact they were receiving a beating each time, would have noticed a pattern to her technique.

Shinji himself had commented on this once, but Akira had brushed it off as unimportant. This was proven wrong, however, when Shinji grabbed Akira's left wrist, twisted it around, and tossed the amazon on her backside.

"Wha..." she gasped, having never lost a spar to Shinji before. Granted that Shinji had improved a lot in the last few weeks, this was actually the first time she had found herself on the floor with Shinji standing over her.

"Are you alright, sensei?" Shinji asked, concern in his eyes.

Akira noticed the look in his eyes, the concern, before she could suppress a small blush appearing on her cheek.

"I should be upset at you." she huffed as she accepted Shinji's hand and stood up. "But... considering I trained you, I'm actually a little proud." she said as she stood up and dusted herself off.

"I'm sorry that I..." he started to apologize, only to be cut off by the woman.

"Do not apologize for your victory, Shinji-kun." Akira said, not noticing she had called him '-kun' right after his name. "I trained you to win, after all. Be proud of your strength."

"Yes, sensei." he said, noticing her flexing her wrist. "Did I injure you?"

She looked at her wrist, feeling a slight pain as she flexed. Normally she would have ignored it, as if it were nothing, but something in her mind actually toyed at the back of her head.

"Actually, I think you might have twisted something when you flipped me." she stated.

"Right. Let me look at that." he said, digging out the first aid kit.

Akira just smiled as she watched Shinji tenderly take a look at her 'injury', making sure that she was fit for more future combat. There was actually something in the way he fussed over her that made her heart flutter like she hadn't known in years.

At that moment, she wondered just what her life was going to be from now on.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
Authors Notes:

Originally I was intending this to be a one-shot story, but with certain constraints placed upon me for a variety of reasons, I decided to make this a two-part story. The lemon and major fight will be in the second chapter. So for now, enjoy this story.

And before anyone starts criticizing me, YES! I know I'm starting yet another story without updating or finishing my others. Regardless, this is only a two chapter story so there shouldn't be a big concern as to my intentions.

Also, while many people might not know of Natsuki Crisis, since it is a two-episode OAV, the concept and idea kinda intrigued me. Enough to actually write up this story. Honestly, finding information about this anime was difficult and I had to rely upon SerpentKing707 for the bulk of the information. And while some people might get on me for pairing Shinji with Akira, rather than Natsuki, there are reasons for this. Mostly because Akira is the kind of person who needs someone to care about her and Shinji can do that for her. If not, she'd probably become little more than a psychotic killing machine.

Let me know what you think about this story. And remember. It's ony going to be a two-chapter story.


End file.
